despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Margo Gru
Margo Gru is one of Gru's adoptive daughters and older sister to Edith and Agnes. She is one of the main characters in Despicable Me and Despicable Me 2. Margo is the eldest of the three orphan girls that Gru adopts. Before she was adopted, she was an orphan horribly treated by Miss Hattie. She, like her younger sisters, wished to be adopted by somebody who would love them. She is very disapproving of Edith's mischief, shown where Edith jumps in puddles which gets her and Agnes wet, and also when she breaks a vial of acid in Gru's kitchen. She does join in with Edith's antics if it's against someone she doesn't like. She finds it very endearing when Agnes says innocent childlike things (although she does display mild irritation at Agnes' fixation with unicorns), the polar opposite of Edith who finds it irritating. Appearance Margo has brown eyes, black glasses, brown hair tied in a pony tail and pale skin. She usually wears a black T-shirt with The Lorax on it and a brown jacket, She also wears a navy and purple plaid skirt, with white socks and red converse. At night, for sleeping she wears a olive green night gown with black and red at the sleeves and bottom, it has the number "07" on it. Personality Margo tends to be no-nonsense and straight to the point and is very untrusting of people, taking a long time to warm up to Gru, and also does not trust his minions to begin with. She is quite optimistic despite her difficulty trusting people, telling the girls that they will be happy with Gru eventually. When Gru goes after them when they are kidnapped by Vector , she is happy to see him but is still unsure whether to go back as he gave them away again, but encouraged Edith and Agnes to jump when Gru makes a heartfelt apology. She gives Gru a big hug when Gru finally kisses them goodnight, and says that she loves him, finally viewing him as a dad. She has a sarcastic sense of humor and wit, shown especially when Gru says not to touch anything, to which she replies 'Uh huh, what about the floor?' and 'And what about the air?', and she also mocks Gru's accent. She also implies Gru is stupid when he wishes to sell cookies to Vector straight away, whereas they usually go alphabetically. She can be quite judgmental and smart. She is very mature for her apparent age. She sees through Gru's lies about his 'dog' and 'cousins', knowing that Kyle isn't a real dog at all, and that his minions clearly aren't human, marking her quite intelligent. She outsmarts Gru several times by threatening to cause him grief or bargaining with him to get her own way, one occasion where he refuses to read to them and she says they will disturb all night long. She does have a fun loving side, such as throwing toiler paper around Gru's living room, and having pillow fights with her sisters, but her highly protective nature towards her younger sisters means she must act the adult often. Margo is very good at ballet, and enjoys it a lot. Margo is shown to have a dislike to boys (excluding all but Antonio), after breaking up with Antonio. This however may be simply her expressing her heartbreak. Plot Despicable Me Margo was one of the three girls staying in Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. She, along with Edith and Agnes are adopted by Gru. At first, she dislikes him and refuses to accept him as her new father. However, she eventually learned to get along with him, who loved her in return. Their relationship as father and daughter was broken briefly when Dr. Nefario sent her, Edith, and Agnes back to Miss Hattie and when she was later forced to jump from Vector's ship during a life-threatening situation. Once Gru rescued her, she thought of him as a father and told him she loved him. Despicable Me 2 ]]In the beginning of the movie, Margo is seen texting to a friend named "Avery" by Gru. Concerned that she might be talking to a guy behind his back, he asks her whether Avery is a boy or a girl. Later in the movie, Margo encounters and falls for Antonio, the son of Eduardo, much to Gru's horror. Realizing their relationship, Agnes and Edith inform him that Margo has a boyfriend, who gets angry and tries to separate the two. At some point later, at the Cinco De Mayo party, Gru finds a depressed Margo, who tells him that Antonio is dancing with another girl and has apparently lost interest in her. Gru then freezes Antonio with a freeze ray in return as a depressed Margo leaves. Gallery Despicable Me Margo-Edith-and-Agnes-at-the-theme-park-despicable-me-13770489-550-285.jpg Margo-agnes-edith-despicable-me-2.png P-Despicable-Me-Margo-Plush-1256549.jpg Margo2.jpg Margo.jpg Despicable-Margo-Edith-Agnes-with-kyle-50p.jpg Tmb 1723 480.jpg Tmb 4097 480.jpg Tmb 774 480.jpg Agnes-in-Despicable-Me.jpg despicable_me_2010_home_for_girls.jpg girls-i-want-you-to-meet-mr-g_clink_large.jpg Edith and margo.png Despicable me edith agnes and margo.png Edith margo agnes.jpg Edith margo agnes tea.jpg Margo edith agnes.jpg Ediths toilet paper agnes helped margo had no part.jpg Agnes margo and edith.jpg Edith margo agnes whaa.jpg Margo and agnes.png Edith margo agnes first look.png Margo edith agnes you have to jump now.jpg Margo edith agnes this is like your house.jpg Edith margo agnes rollercoaster one.jpg Edith margo agnes rollercoaster two.jpg Agnes edith margo carrying the shrinkray.jpg Margo edith agnes piggybank.jpg Margo agnes edith.jpg Agnes and margo.jpg Edith agnes and margo dancing.jpg Edith margo agnes and gru.jpg Agnes margo and edith selling cookies.jpg Agnes margo and edith in car.jpg Edith margo and agnes at super fun park of whatever its called.jpg Gru reading 3 little kittens to edith margo and agnes.jpg Thats a cheeto edith to agnes margo in the back.png Edith margo and agnes and gru.jpg Reading to girls.jpg Tumblr lh5mksvEaC1qavziyo1 500.jpg (500×542).png margo three.jpg margo two.jpg margo one.jpg margos top change.jpg|Margo's T-shirt in Despicable Me and in Despicable Me 2. Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-02h05m02s181.png Margo and edith marshmellows.jpg Gru reading 3 little kittens to edith margo and agnes.jpg Agnes edith margo.PNG Despicable Me 2 130426 DESPICABLE TOUT2.jpg 944509 597953123558778 1945881878 n.jpg Margo and Antonio.jpg Despicable_Me_2_Poster_Individual_c_Ex_Cine_1.jpg Despicable-Me-2-wallpapers-2.png despicable2-14.jpg The Girls' Bedroom in Despicable Me 2.jpg Margo and agnes.jpg 942911 589358801084877 616668568 n.jpg Margo, Edith & Agnes at Breakfast.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h49m59s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-05-01h52m35s132.png Edith Margo and Agnes getting redy for bed.JPG Margo wow really.PNG margo impressed.PNG Agnes.PNG Agnes and margo pancake 2013.PNG Trivia *In the first movie, there is a design of the Lorax on Margo's shirt which hinted at the future release of Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, another movie developed and released by Illumination Entertainment. The Lorax design does not appear in Despicable Me 2, but is instead replaced by a graphic of Wangan-Kun from the Japanese series Bayside Shakedown. *Margo's behavior toward Antonio dumping her was similar to Gru's toward Lucy being reassigned to Australia. This is the first sign that the girls are starting to take after their adoptive father. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Family Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gru Family